Tons
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Eram tons e mais tons que os feriam. x MELLO/NEAR x


**Sumário: **Eram tons e mais tons que o(s) feriam.

**Death Note não me pertence. Ou pertence. É só usar a imaginação 8D *pose do Bob Esponja***

**Essa fanfic será betada pela Lady Murder.**

**6º dia da semana/maratona especial do meu aniversário.**

* * *

**Tons**

* * *

_Eu não sei onde eu estou  
E eu realmente não me importo  
Eu me olho nos olhos  
Mas não há ninguém lá  
Eu caio sobre a terra  
Eu chamo sobre o ar  
Mas tudo que eu consigo é apenas  
O mesmo olhar velho e vazio_

-

Keane, "Crystal Ball" (Tradução)

* * *

Ele te encontrou na sala do Roger mesmo. Após mais uma briga com mais um garoto, ele foi mais uma vez para a diretoria do orfanato e você estava lá quando ele entrou.

- Mello. – Roger disse.

Você o encarou de soslaio, naquele momento ainda não havia recebido seu apelido, então não pôde se apresentar como sua mãe sempre dissera que precisava.

- Hn. – o garoto loiro de olhar perigoso grunhiu e te encarou, profundamente curioso.

Seu indicador brincava – como sempre – com uma mecha de seu cabelo, enquanto seus olhos sem vida tentavam _decorar_ os traços da primeira criança que viu do orfanato inteiro.

O silêncio imperou, cada um encarando uma parte do corpo do outro. Mello encarava sua postura tão estranha; você observava aqueles olhos de um azul tão claro quanto o céu.

Esse era o tom da curiosidade.

- Este é Near, Mello.

E você, _Near_, soube seu nome, junto dele.

**X**

_2º lugar: Mello_

E parou por aí. Segundo, segundo, segundo, segundo, segundo. Havia um problema, porque você sempre foi o primeiro. Um erro de digitação, você disse a si mesmo.

Mas não era, porque você errou _duas _questões – duas malditas, singelas questões – e o primeiro gabaritou.

Ele gabaritou, Mello.

- Quem? – você sussurrou, sua voz transbordando em raiva.

Near, o garoto da sala branca.

_Near_, o garoto da sala do Roger.

**Near**, o garoto albino, de postura estranha e olhos de um marrom tão nublado que nem preto chegavam a ser.

Eram cinzas.

**X**

Você o viu se aproximar e o cumprimento com um oi retraído e baixo. Ele nada disso, apenas aumentou o passo e fechou os punhos. Near, você sabia que, com aquele andar e aquela posição e aquela respiração descompassada, ele estava com raiva.

O soco que você ganhou – e que te fez cuspir sangue, misturado com a baba – já era esperado. Suas costas doeram porque caiu em cima dos legos e Linda gritou, tentando te socorrer.

E enquanto você era levantado e levado para enfermaria, encarou Mello nos olhos, ao mesmo tempo em que via um _Matt_ – quem era esse Matt? Você (ainda) não sabia – meio assustado segurar o melhor amigo, por precaução.

Mello tinha olhos azuis escuros.

**X**

As brigas eram cada vez mais constantes porque Near enfim tornou-se o mais inteligente do orfanato. Os socos, chutes e qualquer outra coisa eram dados no albino porque você, Mello, não tinha mais opção.

Era uma forma de castiga-lo pelo seu próprio fracasso, porque você era esforçado, mas ele era genial.

- Eu o odeio. – você sussurrou, para o próprio causador de sua fúria incontrolada.

Você não acreditou nisso, porque não era ódio, e sim inveja que você, _Mihael_ (palavra proibida, eu esqueci, desculpe), sentia.

Near, mais uma vez, não se moveu. Mas seus olhos clarearam até o tom mais claro que havia.

Os olhos dele eram brancos, como os de sua família no final daquele fatídico dia.

**X**

Houve um momento em que Mello passou a destruir as suas construções. Castelos de dados e cartas caíam velozes pela sua sala branca favorita, e você fingia não ligar. Mesmo assim, não conseguia evitar em sentir que seus olhos – sempre tão nublados de não-sentimentos – brilhavam tristemente ao ver seu trabalho de horas (ou minutos) ir ao chão por nada.

Mello não notava que você realmente _gostava _dos castelos e muros e legos e tudo o mais que construía, mais até do que suas notas sempre altas. Elas te lembravam dos dias em que sua mãe montava isso, para ignorar a solidão que a morte de seu pai lhe trouxe. Você ficava observando, ao lado dela, quando não chorava ou não precisava fazer algo. Até que a saudade falou mais forte que a vida e o som de uma bala cortou o silêncio da sala branca da sua casa. Near, até hoje você é capaz de sentir o cheiro de pólvora misturando com o sangue e o vermelho tingir o assento do sofá que tanto gostava de sentar.

Mas o outro não notava – e nem sabia de – nada disso, não é? Mello queria apenas (a sua) destruição. Queria apenas _ver o __seu__ mundo ser destruído_. E era nesses momentos de prazeres tortuosos dele, que você podia notar o tom azul dos olhos do mais velho.

Ele era um tom de azul escuro, quase roxo e indicava desejo.

Você só não sabia que tipo, ainda.

**X**

Num momento de fúria – após perder de novo para Near – você o prensou contra a parede. Você sempre quis fazer isso, mas em todos os momentos em que pôde faze-lo, havia alguém por perto.

Mas não ali, não depois da meia-noite, onde Near ficou para trás para terminar mais um de seus malditos quebra-cabeças, sempre tão complicados e ridículos. Naquele instante ele estava à sua mercê.

Os olhos dele continuavam cinzas e nublados, e isso te irritou. Por que ele não mudava? Por que ele era assim? E, por quê, mas por quê, você queria tanto aquele corpo?

Mello, você nunca foi inocente. E por isso atacou aqueles lábios com os dentes e só separou-se dele quando a respiração pareceu parar.

Então veio a surpresa: o tom dos olhos de Near era marrom.

E brilhavam de surpresa.

**X**

Ele era brutal e você sempre soube disso. Apertava sua cintura e colava-a contra a dele, forçando suas virilhas a se unirem e à excitação escapar por seus olhos. Você recusava-se a emitir sons, e isso parecia diverti-lo mais.

Havia dor, prazer, calor, prazer, cócegas, prazer, borboletas no estômago, prazer. Por que tanto prazer, Near? Um dia descobriria a resposta, pois, naquele instante, estava ocupado em beijar aqueles lábios que queriam o seu sangue.

Você colou suas pernas em sua cintura e ele arfou, te fazendo sorrir.

- Gosta disso, Mello.

Ele também te deu um sorriso, enquanto deixava seu torso no chão, e juntava suas mãos.

- Gosto.

E te deu o primeiro tranco e você suprimiu um gemido e ele riu. Queria rir também, mas não sabia como. Esqueceu-se de como ria, Near? Uma pena, porque o índice de dor aumentaria caso você desse uma risada. E desde quando era masoquista você não sabia, mas notara no instante em que Mello retirou sua roupa e te jogou no chão, que ele recusava-se a observar seu corpo.

Para ele, o melhor dos contatos era o dos olhos.

Naquele instante, os deles tinham riscos vermelhos, insanos e sádicos.

**X**

As noites quentes e sádicas e com olhos cor de chocolate – _chocolate_, como você adorava essa palavra – quando ficaram, uma vez mais, frente a frente na sala de Roger.

- _L_ está morto.

Milhares de perguntas passaram por sua cabeça, mas a maior delas foi a que você fez. A resposta veio duvidosa e com uma idéia de Roger (e apoio de Near) totalmente insana.

_Parceria_.

O que raios era isso? Você e Near, juntos? Ah, claro, havia o _sexo_, mas ele não era nada mais que prazer. Prazer, prazer, prazer, você repetiu para si mesmo. Porém, quanto mais dizia isso mais a voz parecia duvidosa.

Encarou o _idiota_ que te dava prazer _e nada mais_ e notou que o tom dos olhos dele era negro.

Preto.

Escuro.

Nada de marrom, branco, ou cinza. Era preto _mesmo_.

Riu interiormente. A esperança de Near era negra? Rá, que piada!

- Eu me recuso. – e abdicou do posto de L.

Por que abdicou? Por que fez isso? Por quê? Por quê? Por quê?

Perguntas demais, respostas de menos. E só uma decisão.

Partir.

Partir para não precisar trabalhar ao lado de Near; partir para não sentir-se ainda mais o segundo; partir porque odiava o orfanato; partir porque _L_ partira quando completou quinze anos.

(_E _p_ara nunca mais ver a esperança negra, e escolher permanecer ao lado __dele_).

**X**

Você o observou enquanto ele enfiava suas coisas preferidas em uma mochila surrada, em seu quarto. Nada dizia, apenas observava. Ele iria embora e te deixaria e, um ano depois, você também iria.

Como ele, não como _L_.

Near nunca quis ser L, queria apenas construir. E Nate (sim, seu nome), nunca quis ser L, queria apenas ficar ao lado dele. Não por amor, sim por necessidade.

Necessidade de calor em um contato íntimo demais que não queimava sua pele. E necessidade de diversos tons de azul, que cegavam sua vida.

A noite era chuvosa e você não viu o tom dos olhos dele. Além do que, ele estava de costas... _Partindo_.

**X**

Halle te encarou de soslaio e você devolveu com um chacoalhar de sua Magnum. O corredor era branco e longo e te lembravam da única pessoa que não queria ver, mas que já não mais tinha escolha.

Entrou e a sala era negra (_esperança_). Bem no meio, havia uma figura que parecia um fantasma e você até achou graça. Havia um quê de FBI e isso divertia demais os seus olhos azuis de tons indefinidos, mas que você nem sabia que tinham.

Near estava de costas e recusou-se a te encarar. Uma pequena vingança pela última noite em que (não) se viram.

Você também não viu os tons dele, naquela noite.

**X**

Seu plano era complicado, confuso e nem você sabia quanto era a porcentagem de acerto. Mas era melhor que o de Mello, pelo menos.

E qual era o de Mello? Atirar para todos os lados e torcer para acertar alguma coisa¹? Você realmente não sabia e isso te deixava de mau humor.

(_Ficar sem Mello te deixava de mau humor_).

Acidentalmente seus dedos apertaram com mais força o dado; e a muralha foi a baixo. Observou todos os dados rolaram para todos os cantos e você estava no meio e o piso preto refletia tudo e aquilo parecia um presságio.

_Olhos. Azuis. De. Vários. Tons._

_Mau. Presságio._

Ignorou o que havia acabado de relacionar.

Era tudo tão idiota.

**X**

Sentiu a dor no peito e soube o que estava ocorrendo. Você, Mello, estava morrendo. Respirou fundo e tentou fazer algo, mesmo que em vão.

O Death Note era fatal.

Sem forças, bateu a face no volante e nem sentiu direito _essa_ dor. Arfou muitas, várias vezes, e lembrou do sorriso de Near quando fez isso na frente dele.

Memórias do passado? Momento nostalgia? Por favor, você era Mello, _Mihael Keehl_, e, se fosse para amargurar o que não fez, preferia dar-se um tiro.

E enquanto lutava para não se lembrar dele, os quarenta segundos passaram como água a cair de uma cachoeira.

_Como estavam os olhos dele agora?_

E os seus clarearam ao tom branco, como os de sua família no final daquele fatídico dia.

**X**

Encarou a paisagem efêmera do carro, um pouco distante. Gevanni dirigia e dizia simplesmente _nada_ e era por isso que gostava dele.

Enfim ganhara de um inimigo que nem queria ter. Enfim estava sozinho (novamente) no mundo.

Era um momento nostálgico, e você era feito de nostalgia. Nostalgia de sua mãe, nostalgia de Mello.

Nostálgico. Que palavra que combinava com _perto_.

- Estamos chegando. – finalmente o motorista sussurrou, cautelosamente.

- Sim. – pausa – Preciso falar com o presidente dos Estados Unidos. – pausa – E lhe avisar que o terror acabou.

Pausa.

Lembrou de sua mãe empilhando dados com olhos marejados.

Pausa.

Lembrou de Mello e seus tantos tons de azul. Tons que pareciam infinitos, ainda que você não tivesse visto todos.

Pausa.

_Como estavam os olhos dele agora?_

Fechados, você sabia.

* * *

¹ - Comentário retirado do filme "A Liga Extraordinária" 8D *nerd*

* * *

**N/A.: **AAAAAAAAADOREI o início da fic. O resto eu posso mandar para a Igreja e pedir para eles queimarem '-' Mas a minha intenção foi boa e eu ainda tenho que postar hoje e nem tenho tempo ç.ç'

Fee... Não sei realmente o que dizer. Acho que a fic é auto-explicativa o-o Conta alguns momentos da vida (sexual) do Near com o Mello e como eles ficam foda juntos e como eles precisavam encarar apenas os olhos um do outro.

Nada mais, eu acho .-.

Eu gosto do lance dos tons dos olhos desde que li "Cores da Morte"... E sim, eu ainda me arrependo de ter tocado (ou conhecido) essa fanfic. Nanase sabe como humilhar alguém, fikdik

Agradeço à Murder, quem vai betar essa fic, e à todos que leram e aguardaram por essa publicação 8D (Ray e Déh, porque passei os dois primeiros momentos e as matei, rá)

…Um dia vou gostar de uma fanfic de Death Note que NÃO TENHA O RAITO.

…Dels, será que ele é minha musa? D8

(Raito Muso –q)

Ok, vou parar aqui com as besteiras .-. Beijos e quero **reviews!**


End file.
